


hey have you seen the.... oh.

by edgeofthewall



Series: bellarke tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofthewall/pseuds/edgeofthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Hey, have you seen the.... oh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hey have you seen the.... oh.

Bellamy had no idea what else the Council could have possibly expected when they thought sending teenagers to the ground was a good idea. Half of them had the attention span of a goldfish, while the other half had the sexual appetite of…. well, him, when they’d first landed. 

He knew his thoughts were only coming from the frustration he felt at the kids (as he’d caught himself calling them in his head or when he spoke with Clarke) when they reminded him that they were just that: kids. It was easy to forget when he looked around at the society they’d built for themselves.

But today they’d somehow managed to misplace the new set of spears he’d spent literal hours making, and that had him storming around asking everyone until he finally burst into Clarke’s tent.

"Hey, have you seen the…  _Oh._ " 

He cut off immediately, because Clarke Griffin was  _asleep_. If he had a camera he’d take a picture because surely nobody would believe him when he said that Clarke had actually taken time out of her day to take care of her own physical wellbeing.

She was peaceful in her sleep, the slow, steady breaths from her nose making a few loose strands of hair flutter up and down. She slept on her stomach with one hand tucked under her makeshift pillow, the other neatly by her side, and though he thought he might be imagining it, she almost seemed to be smiling softly in her sleep.

He turned to go, but not before taking one long, last glance. His gentle expression as he looked at her, however, quickly turned to one of comical horror when she spoke without opening her eyes.

"They’re leaning against the west wall of the dropship. A couple younger ones were swordfighting with them. Now go away. I’m napping."

Snorting, Bellamy turned to leave, throwing a snide remark over his shoulder lazily to hide his amazement at her being able to know exactly what he needed. It was incredibly how quickly they’d fallen into this rhythm together.

"Funny, I figured when you napped I wouldn’t have to hear your voice for one second out of my day."

His own laughter didn’t quite cover up hers as the pillow she threw at him narrowly missed his head.

**Author's Note:**

> very short but i haven't been writing enough canon!bellarke so hopefully this fulfills that need. thank you as always for the support!


End file.
